(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine or the like, in particular, relating to an image forming apparatus equipped with an image display control device capable of displaying plural pages of document images in preview representation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been known image forming apparatus that include an image display control device capable of multiple pages of document images in a preview representation. In such image forming apparatus, it is possible to confirm the documents that have been scanned before printout by displaying the processed result of the scanned (pre-scanned) documents before execution of a job.
As a prior art example, there has been disclosed a configuration of an image forming apparatus which scans documents and then performs image processes on the scanned document images to thereby output printed material (see Patent Document 1).
According to the above image forming apparatus, in the image processor, a finish information generator generates expected finish information based on the image data captured by the scanner and an input pane information generator generates an input pane to display it on the display. When the operator, whilst viewing the displayed, expected finish screen, inputs settings through the input pane, the setter receives the settings and the finish information generator generates a finish information screen based on the received settings, the input pane information generator generates input pane information, and the display unit displays the expected finish and the input pane.
The control display unit includes a microphone, an input unit, a display unit and a speaker, and may input settings by voice through the microphone, may input settings using the input unit such as a keyboard, touch panel or the like, and may display menu items of settings on the display unit. The display unit adds voice output using the speaker other than visual display.
In this way, by reading documents before setting operations for several kinds of functions by users to display the expected finish condition, it is possible to provide an image forming apparatus that is highly efficient in setting operations with improved convenience.
[Prior Art Documents]
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2006-3568
However, as in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the image forming apparatus having a function of displaying a preview of the images to be output to enable the user to check, it is only possible to start an output process after user's confirmation of finished images before output. That is, there has been the problem that it is impossible to achieve an output process in conformity with the intention of the user who wants to omit checking work before output (the user who puts weight on quickness), hence it is impossible to meet user needs.